Amo del universo (Momentos para los fans)
by MCS20
Summary: Capítulos one short sobre esta parejita que echo bastante de menos. (Humor, amor y/o sexo). Hasta que vosotros digáis.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ^_^**

 **Estoy preparando nuevos capítulos de Academia de policía pero a la vez llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer algo más de Amo del Universo. Primero pensé en una segunda parte pero me conozco y dejaría las demás historias abandonadas otra vez, así que mejor os dejo "momentos" de este par. Espero que no hayáis olvidado esta pareja y queráis más de ella. =) Nada de dramas, sólo amor, humor o sexo (o las tres a la vez).**

 **PD: Kate aquí ya tiene cierta experiencia como sumisa así que los juegos pueden ser un poco más... "duros".**

 **Empiezo con un San Valentín... a su estilo. Que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

-¿Estás lista?

Rick me esperaba junto a la puerta, con el abrigo puesto y el mío en el brazo. Bajé, sonriente y di una vuelta para él.

-¿Qué te parece?

No respondió pero por la cara que se le quedó creo que le gustó el resultado. Me había puesto un vestido rojo fuego que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo. Corto, con la espalda al descubierto y un escote que dejaba adivinar la línea entre mis pechos, era una prenda tan sexy como elegante, nada que ver con la ropa que me ponía cuando íbamos al club, que no tenía nada de elegante. Lo había complementado con uno de mis numerosos pares de zapatos de tacón y un bolso a juego. El pelo suelo y ondulado, el maquillaje natural salvo en los labios, que quería destacar. Y como adorno, su collar. Divertida ante su mirada le quité el abrigo y me lo puse, arruinando su diversión.

-¿Nos vamos?

Él sacudió la cabeza y me siguió. He de decir que Rick también estaba muy guapo con un vaquero y una camisa sin abrochar al cuello. Su pelo, aún mojado por la ducha y alborotado, le daba un aire desaliñado que me volvía loca. Y aun así, no desentonábamos. Rick es de esos hombres que están elegantes con cualquier cosa.

-No me has dicho dónde vamos –comenté cuando entramos en el ascensor. Él negó.

-Es una sorpresa.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y me volví, abrazándolo por la cintura. –Vamos, dímelo y yo te daré también una sorpresa. Bajé la mano hasta su pierna, mirándolo con intención. Él siguió el recorrido sin perder detalle y volvió a negar, aunque con la voz menos firme.

-Sólo te diré que te va… a gustar.

-Todavía tienes quince segundos para cambiar de idea, amo –respondí, mordiéndome el labio, pensando en el tiempo que quedaba para que el ascensor llegase al garaje. Apreté suavemente, sabiendo que aquello lo volvía loco. Rick miró al frente, apretando los dientes. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y yo suspiré, fingiendo pena. Él me dio un beso en los labios. –Tengo mucho más autocontrol que tú, cariño. Y pagarás por eso otra noche –añadió en voz baja. Me encogí de hombros.

-Pues mi sorpresa era que no llevo bragas.

Lo dejé ahí plantado y me dirigí al coche, sentándome el asiento del copiloto. Normalmente solía conducir yo, me encantaba llevar el Ferrari, pero como no sabía dónde íbamos a cenar tendría que ceder. Rick se sentó un minuto después, sonriente.

-¿Debería preocuparme? –le pregunté, divertida.

-¿Ves esto? –Se señaló la erección -. Cuenta un azote por cada minuto que siga ahí.

Y arrancó.

El viaje en coche fue largo, demasiado largo. Aún excitada por el juego en el ascensor apenas me había percatado de que habíamos salido de Nueva York cuando comprendí que íbamos a Los Hamptons. Me volví hacia él, sorprendida.

-¿Vamos a la casa de la playa?

-Más tarde.

-Rick… -Entrecerré los ojos -. ¿Qué has planeado?

-Velas y rosas, vino, buena comida, darte tu regalo y llevarte a casa donde pienso hacerte el amor hasta que uno de los dos acabe rendido –resumió -. En ese riguroso orden.

Cerré los muslos, sabiendo que ahora era mi turno de hacerme pagar por lo de antes. –Suena bien –dije, con voz ronca.

-Excitarnos el uno al otro antes de comer no formaba parte del plan –confesó -. De hecho esperaba que pudiéramos cenar como una pareja normal de enamorados sin parecer dos perros en celo… –Apartó la mano del volante para dejarla sobre mi pierna, acariciándome por encima del vestido.

-Las parejas normales son aburridas –suspiré, sintiendo como me mojaba y preguntándome si apartaría la mano.

-Tienes mucha razón. Pero se pone que es San Valentín –La retiró.

No dije nada, sabía que Rick llevaba mucho tiempo preparando aquella noche y no iba a fastidiarlo. Pero sinceramente, aquel día no me había levantado muy romántica y con aquel calentón lo último que me apetecía eran flores y velas.

Esperaba que me llevase a uno de los caros restaurantes de la zona, pero no fue así. Aparcó junto al puerto y me tomó de la mano; caminamos por el muelle hasta parar junto a un yate, pequeño, pero lujoso.

-¿Un barco? –pregunté.

-Es más tranquilo que un restaurante. Podrás meterme mano todo lo que desees –bromeó. Me eché a reír antes de entrar. Estábamos solos.

-Pensé en contratar a alguien para navegar un poco –me dijo -. Pero imaginé que te gustaría estar a solas.

-Es perfecto –aseguré. No necesitaba que el barco fuera a ningún lado. Era de noche, poco importaba si nos movíamos o no. Aquella noche sólo me interesaba él.

Richard se colocó detrás de mí y me quitó el abrigo, dejándolo en un perchero. Me indicó que me sentara a la mesa, que alguien había dejado preparada para dos enamorados con velas y pétalos de rosa. –Es muy bonito, Rick. Gracias. –dije, tomando uno y oliéndolo.

-Un poco de romanticismo no mata a nadie –respondió, yendo hacia la cocina. -¿Qué había dicho? Primero velas y después…

-Vino –contesté por él. Volvió con una botella de vino, nuestro vino y me sirvió una copa, animándome a probarlo. Cerré los ojos, aquel aroma me llevaba a momentos eróticos que habíamos vivido un año atrás, cuando aún apenas nos conocíamos y yo lo odiaba y me odiaba a mí misma. Que lejos habían quedado esos tiempos.

-Tengo reservada una botella en casa –me dijo, seductor. Bebí un buen trago antes de responder:

-Tienes un orden que seguir, amo. Recuérdalo. _O pasa del plan y vamos directamente a la cama_.

-Por supuesto –se sentó y se sirvió, alzando la copa -. Por nosotros. Porque sigamos queriéndonos y volviéndonos locos el uno al otro.

-Por nosotros –brindé con él.

Nos bebimos un par de copas acompañados por unos entrantes que estaban increíbles. Tostas con diversas confituras, entre ellas mermelada de pimientos y cebolla caramelizada; una selección de los mejores quesos y langostinos crujientes. Hablamos de nuestros trabajos, algo que no podíamos evitar aunque fuera una noche romántica. Él estaba contento porque su nueva novela estaba siendo un éxito, liderando la lista de los más vendidos durante varias semanas. Yo estaba satisfecha porque habíamos encerrado a un asesino en serie. Teníamos mucho que celebrar. Unté un poco de mermelada sobre un panecillo y mordí antes de dirigirme a él.

-Hacemos una buena pareja en el trabajo.

-Desde luego. Tú eres la mejor musa y yo en la comisaría…

-… eres útil a veces –terminé, burlona.

-¿A veces?

-¿La mayor parte del tiempo? –Rick entrecerró los ojos. Se levantó y se inclinó, su cara prácticamente pegada a la mía. –Sigues acumulando castigos, preciosa.

Dejándome con los labios entreabiertos fue de nuevo a la cocina, volviendo con dos platos de ensalada de pollo y vinagreta de miel. Le serví más vino y llené de nuevo mi copa. Luego pinché un trozo de pollo empapado en miel y lo mordí. Decidí concentrarme en la comida, que estaba deliciosa. Rick suspiró:

-Todavía queda el plato principal y el postre. Este plan se está haciendo muy largo.

-¿Te aburro? –pregunté, bastante divertida.

-Me excitas –replicó -. Y ver como se mancha tu labio de miel no ayuda.

Me limpié con una servilleta y lo miré a los ojos: -Sigue con tu plan, Rick. _Si quieres._

-En mi plan había olvidado completamente que no puedo estar contigo sin pensar en quitarte la ropa.

-Rick… _A mí me pasa lo mismo._

-Te desnudaría ahora mismo y te lo haría sobre ese sofá -continuó. Sentí como se me aceleraba el pulso.

-Te ataría las manos con mi cinturón y te follaría con fuerza. Probablemente te ordenaría que me la chuparas primero o te azotaría el culo por lo del ascensor…

Prácticamente estaba por rogarle que lo hiciera cuando él se levantó:

-Pero eso arruinaría la cena romántica y es San Valentín.

 _Maldito San Valentín._

El plato principal eran chuletillas de cordero con salsa de frutos rojos pero yo sólo quería que la cena terminara para pasar a la acción. Y las miradas de Rick no ayudaban en absoluto.

-Respira con calma Kate, puedo oírte desde aquí.

-Deja de mirarme así –le pedí.

-¿Así como?

-Como si quisieras comerme.

Él se echó a reír. –Acabo de decirte que quiero follarte en ese sofá. ¿Cómo quieres que te mire?

-¡Pues hazlo! –espeté. Me miró fijamente.

-Pero se supone que es…

-¡Al diablo con San Valentín!

Parecía sorprendido. -¿No se supone que a las mujeres les gustan estas cosas?

En ese momento contuve las ganas de golpearlo. Respiré pausadamente antes de hablarle, con suavidad.

-Rick, ¿insinúas que porque soy una mujer tengo que desear pasarme toda la noche mirándote a los ojos aquí sentada?

-Pues…

-Rick, joder, sabes de sobra como soy. Me trae sin cuidado que sea San Valentín, no necesito que un día en el calendario me diga cuando tengo que ser tierna y romántica y cuando no.

-Kate…

-Anoche nos quedamos dormidos abrazados viendo una película –continué, exasperada -. El otro día dimos un paseo por el parque sin apenas hablar, solo cogiéndonos de la mano. Maldita sea, la semana pasada me llevaste el desayuno a la cama y yo te hice un masaje. ¡Ninguno de esos días era San Valentín!

-Vale, te entiendo, ven aquí.

-Hoy no quiero mimos, quiero que me…

-Kate –me paró -. Lo he cogido. Así que haz el favor de callarte y venir aquí. Ahora.

Me quedé callada al escuchar aquel tono. Su tono de amo. Mi tono favorito. Me puse en pie, acariciándome inconscientemente su collar. Me fijé en como su rostro había cambiado. Me cogió de la mano y la apretó, hablando con suavidad:

-Así que no te apetece celebrar San Valentín ¿eh?

-Me apetece celebrarlo a nuestro… modo.

-¿No se te olvida algo? –arqueó las cejas.

-A nuestro modo… amo.

-Mucho mejor. Kate, nunca dejas de sorprenderme -. Se puso en pie y se colocó detrás de mí, apartándome el cabello del cuello. Me besó allí, un par de segundos.

-Estás preciosa –susurró -. Miento, eres preciosa.

No respondí a aquello. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando al sentir su respiración tan cerca. De repente me sujetó con firmeza del cabello. Jadeé. Aquello me ponía. Mucho.

-Creo que te debo unos azotes –dijo, agarrándome con la otra mano el culo. Apretó por encima del vestido, antes de meterla por debajo. –No me habías mentido –observó. Sonreí.

-Yo nunca te miento, amo –dije, con inocencia. Recibí un azote que me hizo gemir.

-Mentirosa –susurró. Bruscamente me volvió hacia él y me besó. Le agarré del pelo, pero Richard me sujetó y negó. Caminó hacia atrás, hasta quedar sentado en el sofá. Me dejó a horcajadas sobre él y volvió a besarme, antes de bajar por mi cuello y morderme. Gemí, fuerte, aquel era uno de mis puntos débiles. –Sabes tan bien –dijo, antes de tirar de mi vestido hacia abajo, dejándome desnuda de cintura para arriba. Mis pezones estaban en punta, clamando porque los tocara. Acarició uno lentamente, apenas rozándolo, el leve roce ni de lejos era lo suficiente para aliviar mi necesidad. Me retorcí sobre él, rozando su erección.

-No, Kate –negó, sujetándome por la cintura -. No va a ser tan fácil -. Y continuó con su juego de volverme loca. Mis pezones, sensibles, reaccionaban ante su toque pero yo quería más. Quería que fuera brusco, que los pellizcara con la fuerza que muchas otras veces había mostrado.

-Amo, por favor –le rogué. Él me ignoró, poniéndome en pie. Me miró, mientras llevaba las manos hasta su pantalón.

-Quítate el vestido.

Obedecí, quitándome también los tacones. Richard se quitó los bóxers y se echó hacia atrás, sólo con la camisa puesta. Miró hacia la mesa y luego volvió a centrarse en mí:

-¿Tienes sed?

Asentí, yendo a por nuestras copas. Le entregué la suya y bebí un poco, pero él no tocó la suya. –Acércate –dijo. Me tomó y me hizo sentarme de nuevo, esta vez nuestros sexos rozándose sin nada por medio. Yo estaba empapada y él estaba muy duro. –Yo también tengo sed.

Antes de que pudiera añadir nada Richard volcó parte de su copa sobre mis pechos y se inclinó, tomando uno entre sus labios, chupando. Arqué mi espalda. – ¡Joder, sí!

-Tan dulce… -susurró -. Tan increíblemente buena –murmuró, succionando mientras que con sus manos en mi cintura me mantenía quieta. Me mordió con fuerza, tal como estaba deseándolo. Me conocía como nadie. –Nunca me canso de beber de ti –dijo antes de apartarse. Me acarició lentamente la mejilla, su dedo deteniéndose en mis labios. Abrí la boca y lo chupé, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-En pie –ordenó, tras dejarme jugar unos segundos con su dedo. Me levanté, un poco sorprendida, preguntándome que querría. –He pensado que es una pena desperdiciar las velas.

Se incorporó y fue hacia la mesa. Luego me sorprendió bastante cuando se agachó y retiró su cinturón del pantalón. Lo dobló, haciendo un gesto para que me diera la vuelta. Me apoyé sobre el sofá, sabiendo lo que quería. Dejó la vela a mi lado, sobre una mesita. Me acarició el culo, muy despacio. –Me encanta tu culo –dijo, pasando su dedo por la hendidura que separaba mis nalgas. –Pero lo prefiero más rosado –añadió y se echó hacia atrás.

El primer mordisco del cinturón me hizo gritar. En los últimos meses Richard me había preparado con mimo y mucho cuidado para que fuera aceptando –y sobre todo disfrutando- un mayor grado de dolor. Aún había cosas que me negaba a probar, como los varazos, pero el cinturón era otra cosa. La sensación hiriente rápidamente se convirtió en un excitante calor que pasó de mi culo a todo mi cuerpo. Gemí cuando me acarició con el cuero. Y entonces volvió a azotarme.

-¡Ahh!

-Eso es –me animó – siéntelo. Disfruta, preciosa.

Continuó, repartiendo los azotes. Una y otra vez el dolor se convertía en ese delicioso calor que me hacía volar. Nunca me cansaría de aquello. Ni de él. Y sabía que él siempre estaría dispuesto a darme lo que necesitaba.

Richard dejó el cinturón sobre mi espalda y me acarició el culo. –Precioso –me alabó. Supuse que había conseguido el tono rosado que deseaba. Apretó una nalga, haciéndome gritar de placer. Estuve a punto de correrme con aquello. Enseguida me soltó. –Por favor –le rogué. Me dio un azotito por no decirle amo pero no me pidió que me corrigiera. –Pronto, cariño –aseguró. Se colocó detrás de mí, de pie; notaba su erección dura contra mi culo. –Primero vamos a asegurarnos de que no te tapes –Quise preguntar pero él ya había tomado mis brazos, dejándolos a mi espalda. La postura me dejó indefensa, con la mejilla sobre el sofá y mi culo al aire. Me ató las muñecas juntas con el cinturón. -¿Duele? –preguntó.

Negué. No era cómodo pero no dolía y yo apenas podía aguantar más. Necesitaba correrme. Necesitaba que él me follara. –Se inclinó y creía que iba besarme pero estiró el brazo, tomando la vela. Lo miré por encima de mi hombro, inquisitiva. Me acarició suavemente el rostro. -¿Quieres hacer algo especial por San Valentín?

-Sí –susurré. Richard me penetró con un dedo, muy despacio. Solté un largo gemido, estaba empapada, caliente e hinchada. Lo hundió hasta el fondo y me acarició el clítoris. Grité, temblando por la necesidad. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. –Aguanta cariño, confía en mí –no fue una orden, pero sabía que merecería la pena. Me contuve, aunque todo mi cuerpo clamaba por la liberación. Sacó el dedo, haciéndome sollozar, frustrada.

-Shhhh –murmuró, pegándome a mí. Sentí como su erección tanteaba en mi entrada, apenas me la metió unos centímetros. Gruñó, él lo necesitaba y deseaba tanto como yo -. Siempre te sientes tan bien…

Me penetró muy despacio, rozándome a la vez el culo, aprovechando el dolor de los anteriores azotes, que multiplicaba las sensaciones. –Tan caliente… -gimió y entonces me azotó, fuerte. Grité, la punzada de dolor enviado placer a mi clítoris. Golpeó de nuevo, una vez, y otra, y otra más. Cada azote me enviaba más cerca del orgasmo que ya apenas podía contener-. Prepárate, Kate –me avisó.

No lo entendí, pero enseguida lo noté. Nunca jamás había sentido nada igual. El dolor, tan deseado, se multiplicó de tal manera que sólo podía sentir placer y sólo podía gritar. Me corrí con fuerza, mi cuerpo apretándolo de tal manera que él apenas pudo moverse. Grité cuando se quedó profundamente dentro de mí, mientras lo aprisionaba. Grité, cuando mi cuerpo se relajó un poco y volvió a moverse, rápido y duro, sin dejar de frotarme el clítoris. Grité cuando salió de mí y me la metió de golpe, derramando más cera sobre mis abrasadas nalgas. Llegué de nuevo al orgasmo, mi voz ya ronca. Mis piernas ya no me sostenían y me dejé caer sobre el sofá, agotada. Me sentía hinchada y dolorida y estaba empapada de sudor. En otras palabras, había sido sencillamente increíble. Richard se tumbó sobre mí, besándome en el cuello, con ternura. -¿Te ha gustado? –Me retiró un trocito de cera y eso me provocó un nuevo espasmo.

-¿Y tú? –Pregunté, agotada -. Él aún no había acabado y seguía duro dentro de mi vagina. Salió muy despacio, pero no pude evitar sisear. Ya no registraba el dolor como placer y Richard lo sabía. Me soltó las manos y me ayudó a levantarme. Aún temblaba.

-Te diré lo que vamos a hacer –me dijo llevándome hasta el lujoso baño -. Nos tomaremos el postre mientras nos damos un baño, te daré tu regalo y después, cuando tengas fuerzas, te arrodillarás y te ocuparás de mí.

Le sonreí, besándolo en los labios. –Sí, amo.

Aquel fue el mejor San Valentín de mi vida.

* * *

 **Si os ha gustado y queréis más, para el próximo momento podéis aprovechar las reviews y elegir entre:**

 **-Cena con Jim Beckett (humor)**

 **-Escena en el club (sexo)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, prometí un capítulo con humor pero he perdido práctica y me ha salido algo bastante malo. No me tiréis tomates, por favor. El próximo será mejor... creo. Gracias por leer =)**

 **Una cena... picante**

-Por el amor de Dios, ¿quieres dejar de cambiarte de camisa?

Rick desvió la mirada hacia mí por un segundo antes de volverse de nuevo al espejo y fruncir el ceño, con indecisión. En nuestra cama seis camisas de varios tonos yacían arrugadas, tras ser descartadas una tras otra. La posible candidata se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso y le sentaba como un guante, combinando con sus ojos azules, pero él no parecía muy seguro. Con un chasquido llevó las manos hacia el primer botón. Resoplé y me acerqué, sujetándole, tal como él lo hacía cuando entraba en el modo _amo_.

-Está bien, escucha, es una cena con mi padre, esta camisa te sienta genial y todo va a salir bien ¿vale?

-Voy a conocer a mi suegro, las posibilidades de que todo salga bien están al cinco por ciento.

Entrecerré los ojos. –Mi padre es un hombre encantador, hablas de él como si fuera un ogro o algo peor.

-Es tu padre y yo el hombre que se acuesta con su hija –recordó.

-Su hija de más de treinta años –repliqué -. Creo que mi padre tiene más que asumido que he estado con miles de hombres.

-Uno nunca asume que su niñit… ¿miles? –Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Me mordí el labio, divertida.

-Si quieres que todo salga bien asegúrate de que el lomo no se queme en el horno. Voy a ducharme.

Prácticamente lo empujé hacia fuera del baño y empecé a desnudarme, mientras lo oía hablar: -¿Puedes concretar más ese "miles"?

Me eché a reír y me metí en la ducha. Mi padre iba a conocer a mi novio –y amo- aunque esto último no tenía por qué saberlo. De hecho, no iba a saberlo. Le había cogido cariño a Rick y que mi padre le pegara un tiro no estaba en mis planes. Yo también estaba un poco nerviosa, hacía siglos que no le presentaba un hombre a mi progenitor. Pero saldría bien, no podría ser peor que cuando tenía quince años y me invitaron al baile. O cuando le presenté a mi primer novio de la universidad. O a aquel tío con olor a hierba. Mi pobre padre ya estaba curado de espanto y para él Rick sería un alivio. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Me reuní con él en el salón y lo encontré pensativo. Me senté en un taburete y proseguí con la tarea de hacer la ensalada que por alguna razón él había dejado a medias. -¿Rick? –le pregunté, curiosa.

-Creo haber olvidado algo.

-Está todo bien –respondí -. Mi padre vendrá en unos diez minutos y la cena está lista, yo termino la ensalada, no te preocupes más.

-No es eso… -se frotó la barbilla y al final se encogió de hombros -. En fin, no sería tan importante.

-Claro que no –dije animada al ver que por fin estaba más tranquilo. Rick se colocó detrás de mí y me dio un beso en el pelo. –Las posibilidades de que todo vaya bien están aumentando.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Fui hacia la puerta pero él me detuvo un momento y me besó, esta vez en los labios, intensamente. -¿Y esto? –pregunté cuando me soltó.

-Por si la cena se alarga –respondió, guiñándome un ojo, antes de ir a abrir. Empecé a sonreír.

-Hola pap… ¿Martha?

-Y las posibilidades vuelven al cinco –murmuró Rick.

-Tenéis muy mala memoria –entró sin esperar a ser invitada –Afortunadamente tu amiga Lanie me avisó de que tu padre venía a cenar.

-¿Lanie? –Rick parecía desconcertado, aunque no tanto como yo.

-Quedamos de vez en cuando y tomamos un café –explicó, dejando su bolso en el armario junto a la entrada-. ¿Me sirves una copa de vino, querido? ¿A qué hora llega tu padre? –añadió mirándome a mí. Richard se apresuró a negar y tomar el abrigo de nuevo.

-Lo siento, Madre, pero no. Tienes que irte. Ahora.

-¿Irme? ¡Pero si vengo a darte apoyo moral!

-¿Por qué crees que necesito apoyo moral?

-¿Ya no recuerdas aquella cena con tu novia de quince años?

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté interesada.

-¡Nada! –Rick frunció el ceño -. Madre, ya soy mayorcito, el padre de Kate está a punto de llegar, por favor, vete.

-Me necesitas. Y una madre siempre está con su hijo cuando este lo necesita.

-No te necesito –replicó.

-Por favor, por la camisa que has elegido está claro que sí.

-¿La ca… ¿Qué le pasa a la camisa? –Dijo, mirándose rápidamente en el reflejo de una cuchara. Se volvió hacia mí -¿Ves cómo esta no era la adecuada? –Y fue rápidamente hacia el dormitorio. Me dejé caer el sofá, agotada. Martha se acercó con una copa de vino.

-¿Una copa?

Contuve las ganas de fruncirle el ceño y asentí. Rick tenía razón, la cena iba a ser un desastre.

Veinte minutos después –dos copas, si medimos el tiempo como lo hace Martha- llegó mi padre. Richard, que llevaba una camisa granate y una corbata se atusó el pelo y tras advertirle a su madre que no se moviera del sofá, fuimos juntos a abrir. Al otro lado mi padre me recibió con una afable sonrisa. –Katie –me saludó con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, papá.

Le invité a pasar y le agradecí la caja con pasteles que llevaba. Luego, nerviosa, hice las presentaciones.

-Papá, este es Richard Castle, Rick. Rick, te presento a Jim Beckett, mi padre.

-Es un placer, señor –le estrechó la mano. Papá entrecerró los ojos un momento, sin aceptarla, su rostro serio y frío. Casi podía sentir la gota de sudor que corría por el cuello de Rick cuando mi padre se echó a reír.

-Pasan los años y asustar a los novios de mi hija sigue siendo divertido –se burló, haciéndome reír a mí y tragar a Rick -. El gusto es mío, Rick –aseguró, dándole la mano.

Nos acercamos a la cocina y Rick le ofreció agua con limón, su favorita. Entonces una fingida tos nos recordó que Martha estaba allí. Mi padre pareció sorprendido.

-Oh… claro, disculpe… Jim, ella es Martha, mi madre.

-Vaya, perdonad, no sabía que seríamos uno más.

-Créame, nosotros tampoco –contestó Rick, ganándose un codazo por mi parte. –Es un placer, señora.

-Por favor, no me llame señora, me hace sentir vieja. Soy sólo Martha.

-Bueno –dije yo, cuando nuestros padres se saludaron -. ¿Comemos?

Ellos se sentaron y nosotros fuimos a por los entrantes y la ensalada. Rick murmuró:

-¿Crees que unos somníferos en su copa ayudarían?

-No digas tonterías.

-Cierto, no se pueden mezclar con alcohol…

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blancos y entonces su semblante cambió. Echó una ojeada hacia la mesa, donde Martha entretenía a mi padre con sus comienzos en el maravilloso mundo del teatro y dijo en apenas un susurro, sobre mi cuello:

-Más tarde pagarás por eso.

Tomó la ensalada de mis manos y fue hacia la mesa, dejándome allí. Respiré hondo, ignorando la sensación de calor que recorría mi cara y me senté junto a mi padre. Rick estaba frente a mi padre y Martha sentada a su lado apuraba su tercera copa. Él tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara y yo estaba cabreada. Él sí que iba a pagar por calentarme mientras cenábamos con mi padre.

-En fin, contadme, ¿cómo os conocisteis?

-Pues…

-Lo típico, su hija detuvo a mi hijo en una fiesta y saltó la chispa.

-¡Madre!

-En realidad no lo detuve, sólo tenía que hacerle algunas preguntas –contesté yo, recordando aquella noche.

-Después empecé a colaborar con Kate en comisaría para mi libro…

-Cierto, ¿es Katie una buena musa? –preguntó mi padre, mirándome divertido.

-La mejor –Rick me sonrió con cariño -. Aunque reconozco que esa manía de controlarlo todo en comisaría me fastidia un poco.

-Te entiendo completamente –aseguró mi padre, mientras que yo le dedicaba a mi pareja una mirada de indignación. _¿Qué yo tengo manía con controlarlo todo? ¿Disculpa?_ Rick parecía estar disfrutando de aquello y entonces una idea pasó mi cabeza.

Tomé mi copa y la llevé a mi boca, como si nada, mientras que bajo la mesa me quitaba el zapato de tacón y levantaba la pierna disimuladamente, rozando la suya…

-Kate, querida –Martha se inclinó sobre la mesa, fingiendo coger la sal y habló en voz baja-. Me siento halagada, pero no creo que Rick acepte nuestra relación.

Me atraganté con el vino y me puse colorada. Rick me miró, extrañado mientras mi padre me daba un par de golpes en la espalda. -¿Estás bien, Katie?

-Sí… sí, estoy bien. -Me levanté apresuradamente con la excusa de ir a por el primer plato, seguida por Rick.

-¿Va todo bien? –me preguntó.

-Acabo de meterle mano a tu madre –contesté. Se me quedó mirando fijamente. Uno, dos, tres segundos… y entonces soltó una carcajada que debió oírse en todo el edificio. Aún se reía cuando volvimos a la mesa. Mi padre nos miró a ambos, obviamente queriendo enterarse del chiste.

-No se preocupe, Jim, es sólo que acabo de descubrir que Kate y mi madre se llevan muy bien –dijo, de muy buen humor.

-No le haga caso, Jim –comentó Martha -. Mi hijo tiene un extraño sentido del humor… y de otras cosas.

Rick dejó de reírse al instante y le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a su madre. Yo intervine:

-¿Cómo va todo en el trabajo, papá?

-Va todo bien –respondió.

-Kate me dijo que eres abogado, dime Jim, ¿conoces muchos casos de pervertidos?

Rick escupió todo el vino, mirando a su madre como si quisiera asesinarla. Mi padre parecía sorprendido y se encogió de hombros:

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes… gente pillada en público, regentes de locales para adultos… mujeres que dejan a los hombres esposados a la cama y les roban el dinero…

-Creo que ya has bebido bastante, madre –Rick le apartó la copa, frunciéndole el ceño. Papá los miró a ambos y luego se echó a reír.

-Tienes una suegra muy divertida, Katie. Con mucha imaginación, sí.

Yo forcé una sonrisa mientras mi divertida suegra y su hijo se amenazaban con la mirada. Rick se levantó, mirando el reloj.

-El segundo plato debe estar listo. ¿Me ayudas, madre?

-Pues estaba pensando en tomarme otra copa de…

-Ahora.

Martha lo siguió, dejándome esta vez sola con mi padre, que parecía confuso.

-Hija, ¿ocurre algo?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Tu novio está amenazando a su madre con un paño de cocina –indicó. Me volví, comprobando como efectivamente Rick blandía el paño como si quisiera estrangularla con él. -¿Me disculpas, papá?

Taconeé fuerte hacia la cocina y tiré de ambos hacia arriba, enfadada. –Está bien, oíd los dos, esta cena es muy importante para mí, de esto depende que mi padre se quede tranquilo y contento así que vais a comportaros. ¡Los dos!

-Es ella la que hace insinu…

-¡Los dos, he dicho!

-Vale –refunfuñó. Martha chasqueó la lengua.

-Debes ser un amo nefasto.

Rick fue a contestar pero le pellizqué el brazo, señalando hacia la mesa donde mi padre esperaba. –A la mesa, los dos. Vamos.

-¿Pero no veníamos a por el segundo plato?

-Ah… pues a servir. Y rapidito. Volví con mi padre, sonriendo ante los murmullos.

-No sabía que fuera tan mandona.

-Créeme madre, yo tampoco.

El segundo plato estaba delicioso. Mi padre alabó la cocina de Rick, preguntando si lo había aprendido de Martha. Rick soltó una carcajada.

-Mi… ¿mi madre cocinando? –Siguió riendo -. No, Jim, le aseguro que entonces yo ya estaría bajo tierra.

Martha entrecerró los ojos. –Voy a por el postre.

-Te ayudo.

La seguí, alzando los brazos en son de paz. –No, Kate, querida, lo siento pero mi hijo se ha burlado de mí, merece un castigo.

-Un castigo –repetí, aburrida -. Martha, ¿no crees que deberías enterrar ese pique absurdo que tienes con tu hijo?

-No. Ahora dime, ¿quieres ser cómplice una víctima?

-¿Qué vas a… -Martha cogió un bote de pasta de wasabi y se acercó a las cremas de mandarina que esperaban en la nevera. –Ni se te ocurra –le quité el bote de las manos.

-La venganza es un plato que se sirve picante.

-Frío, se sirve frío.

-Frío no duele. Trae aquí –me arrebató el wasabi y antes de que pudiera decir nada echó una buena cantidad sobre una de las copas, removiendo bien. Luego tomó la nata montada y decoró "el postre", ocultando el cambio de color.

-Mar…

Pero ella me hizo callar con un dedo en los labios –Tranquila querida, como mucho no podrás besarlo en un par de días.

-¡Aquí están los postre! Otra especialidad de mi muchacho, espero que te guste, Jim.

Martha le sirvió a mi padre una copa y a Rick otra. Yo me senté, entregándole otra, sin tocar la mía, mirando a Rick con temor. Este hundió la cuchara en el postre maldito y yo cerré los ojos, no queriendo verlo. Pero no se oyó ningún grito ni nada. Extrañada vi como comía la crema, tranquilo. Martha parecía tan perpleja como yo.

-No lo entiendo.

-Rick, ¿no te quema la lengua?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene…

Pero no le dio tiempo terminar la frase cuando mi padre gritó y se abalanzó hacia su copa de agua. Lo miré horrorizada. -¡Papá!

-¿Qué diablos pasa?

-Tu madre ha puesto medio bote de wasabi en el postre.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué mi madre querría envenenar a tu padre?

-¡Era para ti! Papá, papá, ¿estás bien?

Mi padre me ignoró, bebiendo directamente de la jarra de agua. -¿Ibas a dejar que mi madre me envenenara?

-¡No exageres!

-¿Qué no exagere? Mira a tu padre, no bebe más agua porque ya no queda.

Mi padre tenía los ojos llorosos y miraba a su alrededor, buscando alguna fuente de agua. Corrió a la cocina, abriendo el grifo. En la mesa Martha y Rick se gritaban al uno a otro, mientras yo intentaba ayudar a mi padre, apartándole del grifo y entregándole un vaso de agua. Tres vasos después, me miró:

-Kate, esto es mucho peor que cuando me presentaste a ese tío que hacía bizcochos de marihuana.

-Papá te juro que…

-No, hija, no. Lo siento pero no vuelvas a pedirme que venga a cenar. ¡Me voy ahora mismo!

-Creo que debería ir al baño y arreglarse un poco la camisa –Martha le indicó, con buena intención. Mi padre miró hacia abajo, viendo su ropa toda mojada y dedicándole otra mirada asesina a mi suegra me preguntó por el lavabo. Señalé arriba.

-Esto ha sido un completo desastre –murmuré, dejándome caer junto a Rick en la silla.

-Al menos a ti no han intentado matarte –replicó él.

-Exageráis –Ambos miramos a Martha con incredulidad -. Queridos, cuando baje le pediré disculpas. Podría ser peor, podría haber descubierto vuestro secreto.

-Eso sí –suspiré. De repente Rick levantó la mirada, pálido. -¿Qué?

-No –negó.

-Rick, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que había olvidado algo?

-Sí…

-Pues… olvidé echar la llave al cuarto de…

-¡KATHERINE HOUGHTON BECKETT! ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?

Mi padre no volvió a pisar esa casa y se ha comprado una pistola. No. No exagero.


End file.
